


AVE'S CONCEPT DUMP

by lavendrlust



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi, chapters tagged individually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendrlust/pseuds/lavendrlust
Summary: These are concept ideas for AVE. (@LAVENDRLUST) that became full-on chapters that cannot fit into a single Twitter thread.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	AVE'S CONCEPT DUMP

**Author's Note:**

> CW: humiliation, degradation, possessiveness

###  **The Prime is a Whore**

Your eyes spark a different flame; filled with playfulness, teasing, need. I can read it all as your body slithers from in between my open thighs, settling on what you claimed as your 'throne.' I agree, seeing the content in your face as you lower yourself against my thigh, the prime does deserve their throne. Well deserved.

"Please," you coo a little, "Please..." Another plea.

I lean against my palm, watching the show before me unfold. Your fingers creeps at the hem of the over-sized shirt — *my* shirt, that is too large for you — lifting it up, to show me how exposed you are. No worries, little one, I already know. Don't think I didn't see all those times you bent over when you have the chance, and your hole just begging for me to use it.

I admit, you almost got me there. I almost went feral when I saw that you had nothing underneath. It made me want to use you right then and there, against the floor, until your legs are shaking and your eyes are rolling back from pleasure. Taking in every inch of me, or I'll make you either way.

Your whimpers reel me back into reality, outside of that image I embedded in my mind. Look at the prime, being such a needy little whore. Don't you think it's beautiful? People think I treat you like royalty; Indeed, I do. Behind that façade is a royalty willing to be on their knees to have a taste of endless pleasure. It would be horrifying to see, to discover — *but it's oh-so pleasurable for me.*

"Please," you whisper, exasperated, "I need you..."

Your eyes strip off their innocence, revealing their true colors, rolling back as you continue to rub yourself onto me. I can feel it. Your heat. Pooling at a particular area of my thighs. I wonder how the material tingles against your sensitive area. All I know is that it is only partial to what you need; It is not sufficient to get you off, isn't it?

Your hands are all over your body, tirelessly searching for that spot. It creeps under your shirt, sliding down onto your thighs, over your neck, and finally on my shoulders, gripping on it to balance yourself. You continue to hump on my little leg, desperate, like a little mutt.

*I chuckle*. Did you just shiver the moment my palm rests on your thigh, creeping up onto your waist and squeezing it a little? Did you just moan when I finally brush my fingers over your sensitive sex?

"I need you... I need you..." You repeat, continuing the movement of your hips, up and down, forward and backward.

"Oh, I know," I finally spoke, my eyes staring at your neediness. The corner of my lips tug upward, "You have proven how much of a whore you are, am I right?"

You didn't answer, instead I see you tug your lower lip and nod slightly, that I almost missed it. How amusing.

You present yourself as a royalty, worthy of respect. You parade yourself in these clothes, hard to rip off your body, chin held up high with warm smiles greeting you. What they didn't know — _you have fallen a long time ago._ Strip away from all these clothing, you reveal a whore, a slut, hardly worthy of anything.

_And only I am the one deserving to see this side of you._

I am the only one with the right to strip the clothes off you. I am the only one that can taint you. I am the only one that can use those pretty holes of yours. I am the only one that can hear those moans and whimpers. I am the only one that can make you need for pleasure. I am the only one that can make your legs shake.

Thus, I always claim what is mine. When I say always, I mean always.

"I am only yours," you whisper against my ear. Your grip around the wrist of my hand, my fingers clawing inside your hole, spreading it open before it is used. Your legs tense at the action, before relaxing as I return to the pace, thrusting my digits in and out of it, "I am your dumb little whore that is always hungry for you."

Unashamed, I show you my grin. Menacing.

"Look at you, admitting that you're a whore, and just for me?" I dig myself deeper into you, slowly but surely. You're already warm and ready. I can see it in the way you roll your eyes and open your mouth. The way the moan escapes your throat, the way you grip tightens around my wrist and your hole around my digits.

"Yes, just for you..." The end fades into a sigh as the limit of my fingers reach; my knuckles press against the tenderness of your skin. "Just for you... Only you..."

"Such a good little whore," I emphasize on the last word, the way it rolls off my tongue is smooth. As if I have called you such a million times. Oh, I could not keep count of how many times. Out loud and inside my head.

Because to me, you are always my little whore, my little cunt, my little slut.

"And what does the little whore want?" My eyes glue at the fascinating show before me, performed by the one and only. The one of a kind performance of a prime just for me, isn't that right?

"For you to use me..."

The prime's wish to satiate the lustful spark behind their gaze, isn't that right?

"... as much as you want to."

The prime's desire to be treated as a whore, isn't that right?

"Like the whore that I am."

Your eyes spark differently now. Glazed with tears, brimming at the corner. The need, the desire and the lust has been a little too much. Your gaze clouds, eyes half-lidded. Your lips part a little, inviting mine upon it. Ah, the only power left of the prime. How you attract me, pull me in...

I press a light kiss over your lips, sending shivers down my spine. The grin escapes me seeing how you follow my lips. A simple, soft press not enough for the neediness consuming every inch of your body.

"Then show me..."

I wrap my arm around your stiffened body; your chin snapping higher as your gaze lands upon mine: an impatient versus a playful one. You know how much I would prolong this torture of yours, right? Not until your mind is consumed with the thoughts of me using you over and over, not until your mouth can only moan my title, not until your body shivers to my touch in the excitement of being used all over again...

"... my little whore."

... right, my little whore?


End file.
